


The Darcy Triplets Tales

by CillianChamp



Series: The Darcy Triplets Storiverse [2]
Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Web Series 2015), My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Original Work, Wacky Races
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Mystery, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillianChamp/pseuds/CillianChamp
Summary: Following of the ending of The Darcy Triplets Origin, Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly Darcy discovers that there's more than one super-being out there, wating for them to defeat them. With Lucy Baine, Flash Sentry, Sunset Shimmer and the Super Hero Girls by their side, they travel to a distant world until they must prevent a ruthless and sadistic supervillain known as Dick Dastardly from succeeding his plans for world domination.
Series: The Darcy Triplets Storiverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470425





	The Darcy Triplets Tales

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first series sets in The Darcy Triplets Storiverse and the second story in it. However, unlike the previous story, it features a more dramatic and dark story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the first episode of the series, Cillian, Lorcan, Lilly, Lucy, Flash and Sunset

* * *

**Episode 1 - A New Adventure**

* * *

The new adventure begins in New Royale City. It's been a month since their battle against Kage the Lizard King. Cillian Darcy walks down the street of the city with his friend, Flash Sentry, wondering about what the Sheriff said about more than one super-being.


End file.
